LUZ DE LUNA
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: En el Sengoku se conocieron, pero ella encerraba un secreto y el no podia decidirse a amarla, un demoniohanyu aparece y la rapta y trata de arrebartarle los poderes a la joven y quedarse con ella, falla en el intento.


Los personajes de inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis alocados fics sin fines de lucro (aunque le he pido a rumiko takahashi que me preste a sessh.).

SUMARY COMPLETO:

En el Sengoku se conocieron, pero ella encerraba un secreto y el no podía decidirse a amarla, un demonio-hanyu aparece y la rapta y trata de arrebatarle los poderes a la joven y quedarse con ella, falla en el intento y pelea contra el youkai, Kagome resulta herida de muerte, no se sabe quien fue, si el Hanyu o el Youkai, antes de morir lanza un conjuro y encierra a todos los que están presentes, con el deseo de poder vengarse de su asesino y descifrar a quien le pertenece su corazón. Reencarna un siglo después y al cumplir 18 se destruye el conjuro liberando a todos aquellos que estaban dentro... lograra Kagome cumplir su deseo del pasado? El secreto de su vida al fin se rebelara?

Konnichiwa!!!!

Nao: Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva serie que espero les guste con nuestra pareja preferida Sessh/Kag. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SIN MAS TARDANZA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA PRIMER PARTE DE ESTE FIC!

Aclaraciones:

- dialogo-

pensamientos+

n/a: mi opinión y pensamientos nn

PROLOGO

- DEJAME IR!- grito con todas sus fuerzas una joven sacerdotisa de cabello azabache mientras forcejeaba con su raptor enmascarado.

- Lo siento linda, pero esta noche tienes que ser mía – se escucho una leve risa mientras la dejaba recostada en un árbol.

A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, casi juraría que el hombre estaba sonriendo triunfante de hacer su deseo realidad.

sessho… maru+ pensó la joven.

Si tan solo hubiera hablado con el cuando se lo pidió, si tan solo se hubiera decidido de una vez a seguir lo que su corazón dictaba y no a lo que la sociedad digiera… pero ya era tarde para eso, tarde para reclamar, tarde para decidir, para seguir.

El hombre se iba acercando poco a poco cuando su rehén que estaba amarrada de manos y pies.

-esta noche vamos a unir nuestras vidas y cuerpos en uno solo querida kagome- dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

Kagome solo cerro los ojos esperando que el la hiriera con esa daga para así hacer el ritual antiguo que definía una mujer como esposa de un hombre.

El puñal se acerco poco a poco hasta llegar a sus manos, hasta a la altura de la muñeca un poco mas arriba de las cuerdas que las sujetaban comenzó a formar una herida que sin perder tiempo comenzó a liberar el líquido carmesí.

-UGH…. – se quejo kagome al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza aguantando la punzada de dolor que sentía en esa área que ahora estaba siendo afectada.

-SUELTALA MALDITO!- se escuchó entre las sombras de la noche.

-QUE?!- dijo mientras sentía como un hilillo de sangre corría por su mejilla, luego vio una espada enterrada en el suelo y por ultimo vio su mascara caer por causa de la cortadura que había hecho dicha arma.

Mientras lentamente la mascara partida en dos caía al suelo sin remedio se dejaba ver el rostro del secuestrador ante la mirada atónita de kagome quien después paso de una cara de temor a una de asombro.

-NARAKU!- grito la joven –POR QUE? POR QUE HAS HECHO ESTO?-

- Porque quería tus poderes espirituales y sabia que solo así podría conseguirlos – contesto un hombre peliplateado saliendo de la oscuridad y dejándose ver.

- Sesshoumaru! – los ojos de kagome se fijaron en el apuesto youkai que había venido a rescatarla.

-Tu no sabes nada maldito! NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE SIENTO!- grito con algo de rabia naraku mientras se ponía frente a kagome.

- entender? Que hay que entender? Que querías aprovecharte de ella? Que querías quedarte con la herencia de sus padres…- exclamo con visible odio en sus palabras

- AHORA VERAZ INFELIZ!- grito el pelinegro mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques.

Así comenzaron a pelear atacándose cada vez con mas fuerza, empezando a destruir el bosque a su alrededor y haciendo que el silencio de la noche se opacara poco a poco a través de los estruendosos golpes.

-DETENGANSE! ALTO! DEJEN DE PELEAR NO SIGAN! – gritaba sin poder hacer nada para evitar esa pelea que estaba adquiriendo una magnitud mortal destruyendo todo a su paso.

Como pudo se safo de sus ataduras y quedando libre comenzó a hacer un conjuro para congelarlos y evitar que se mataran ya que temía por la vida de ambos.

- LLEGO TU HORA MALDITO ARROGANTE!-

- ESO QUISIERAS DESPRECIABLE HIBRIDO-

Las armas y los ataques chocaron haciendo que ambos tomaran rumbos dispersos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – el grito de la sacerdotisa hizo reaccionar a los dos presentes.

-KAGOME!- gritaron ambos al ver a la joven sangrando.

Kagome estaba apunto de acabar el conjuro, pero después del choque de poderes la luz no le permitió verlos y cuando se dio cuenta… su pecho sangraba profusamente dejando ir su sangre y junto con esta su vida.

- ugh… sessh…oumaru….nar…aku…- decia entre cada respiración.

- NO TE VAYAS, NO PUEDES IRTE! – la exasperación de naraku era tan visible que parecía que con sus gritos quisiera curar esa herida aunque en su mirada había un deje de maldad.

- Kagome… por favor resiste, tienes que quedarte a mi lado, tienes que…. Seguir adelante…kagome- trataba de sonar lo mas sereno posible pero el dolor lo estaba consumiendo lentamente al ver a la joven así.

no puedo creerlo, yo que me preocupaba por ellos… y uno de ellos, uno de ellos se atrevió a matarme… pero no puedo, no puedo quedarme así, sin saber quien fue, sin conocer a mi verdadero amor, sin saber a quien le pertenece mi corazón… sin tener… venganza…+ Su vida comenzaba a extinguirse, su mirada comenzaba a perder brillo su pulso disminuía y su respiración cada vez se escuchaba menos, la sangre comenzaba a hacer charco bajo ella, su espíritu la abandonaría pronto.

- fuu, fuu, fuuuu, agh! – exclamo al incorporarse dolorosamente – no… n-no permitiré que… ahhh… esto… acabe a-así- y quitándose el anillo con el rubí que tenia en la mano derecha comenzó con el conjuro utilizando sus últimos momentos y energías- Poderes espirituales de los antepasados higurashi, denme el poder que necesito, el poder para lograr mi destino, mi futuro, MI VENGANZA!-

Una oleada de aire comenzó a soplar fuerte por entre ellos y un olor a sakuras invadió el lugar….

Solo un…. Un poco mas, agh, ahh… un p-poco mas y…. lo lograre+ pensaba empleando su ultimo poder y aliento de vida.

- FUKKATSU HANASAKI !!!!! (Resurrección de flor del destino)-

Una vez que dijo esto el cuerpo de kagome, sesshoumaru y naraku comenzaron a brillar por completo.

- Que rayos esta pasando?!- exclamo naraku al sentir como si lo elevaran.

-eh?- +esto es obra de kagome…. Que estará pensando hacer?+ - KAGOME!- sesshoumaru trataba de llegar hasta el ahora difunto cuerpo kagome que brillaba y flotaba a una altura considerable del suelo.

Kagome había perdido la vida casi instantáneamente de acabar el conjuro, con un solo deseo en su mente y corazón un deseo que llevaría acabo aun después de la muerte.

El espíritu de la joven poco a poco se incrusto en el anillo saliendo de su cuerpo, el de sesshoumaru también salía pero se insertaba en su espada tensaiga (creo que así se escribe) y el de naraku en su daga ryuzakyCapullo del Dragón)

N/A-Nao: esa arma se me ocurrió de repente, no me maten! nn

Una vez que paso esto, los cuerpos de los 3 quedaron inertes en el suelo y el silencio se apodero del lugar mientras que un anillo, una espada y una daga flotaban cerca de su respectivo dueño aun brillando.

Los aldeanos buscaban por todas partes a la princesa kagome quien además era sacerdotisa del palacio. Hija única de su padre gran guerrero noble era la única heredera de su fortuna y tierras, sin embargo hacia una noche y un día que desaparecida, alguien se la había llevado justo dos días antes de su boda con el noble guerrero del este, quien había pedido su mano un mes antes y ahora el y su ejercito buscaban al responsable y juraría que lo haría pagar.

-no se rindan, busquen si es posible hasta debajo de las piedras pero HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA!-

-no conseguiremos nada si seguimos gritando de esa forma Bankotsu- dijo kikyo mientras caminaba al lado del mencionado – mi prima estará bien-

-SEÑOR LA HEMOS ENCONTRADO!!!- se oyó de repente

Todos corrieron y llegaron hasta el lugar donde seguían flotando los objetos al lado de sus dueños.

Bankotsu corrió hasta el cuerpo de su prometida encontrándose con un cuadro no muy agradable, bañada en sangre y sin rastro alguno de vida con una expresión inerte en el rostro.

- que… que ha pasado aquí! – dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la joven.

-no puedo creerlo, utilizo el conjuro prohibido… - respondió kikyo examinando el lugar y a los presentes.

- a que conjuro te refieres? –

- en cada familia hay un libro que contiene conjuros, la mayoría se utiliza para la protección de las personas, pero hay otros que no se deben usar a menos que sea un caso extremo…- explico mientras miraba el cuerpo de kagome- y por lo que veo.. para ella este era un momento extremo, si embargo no sabemos como afectara esto el futuro ni cuanto tiempo llevara ya que para que el conjuro se lleve a cabo tienen que haber circunstancias idénticas a las de ahora y eso no sabemos cuando suceda…-

- y ahora… que debemos hacer?-

Kikyo alzó la mano, murmuro unas palabras y luego lo objetos flotantes quedaron en sus manos.

-Como no sabemos cuando ocurra, a nosotros nos toca ser los protectores de ellos y encargarnos e que esto no se vuelva a repetir…. Ahora, lleven los cuerpos, arréglenlos y hagan un retrato por separado, así aseguraremos su pasado y el evitar que no se olviden y así protegerla de este destino para que no ocurra nuevamente, luego quemen los cuerpos y háganles un funeral propio, después de todo, no sabemos que ocurrió aquí… y si dejamos algún alma en pena, afectaría a nuestra querida kagome- explico mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

-A donde vas kikyo?- pregunto bankotsu mientras los sirvientes realizaban las ordenes de la sacerdotisa.

-A casa, no hay mas que hacer, la vida de mi prima no puede recuperarse y es mejor dar la noticia cuanto antes – dijo seria como siempre.

- tienes razón…- volteo de nuevo, tomo su daga e hirió los cuerpos de sesshoumaru y de naraku en un cosTado – esta señal será la que nos una y tome venganza por mi propia mano… - dicho esto comenzó a caminar siguiendo a kikyo.

La noche estaba oscura, sin luna ni estrellas que la adornaran, parecía hacer luto alas personas muertas en ese momento esperando pacientemente para ver lo que sucederá en el futuro.

CONTINUARA….

Nao: Hola hola de nuevo! Espero les haya gustadol, la verdad es que hace tiempo lo tenia guardado, pero… no lo hallaba y por eso no podía publicarlo, ahora tratare de tener mas tiempo, espero publicar mas seguido y así seguir mis fics… espero les guste y nos vemos pronto! nn

DEWA MATA! (hasta luego)


End file.
